When three worlds join together
by gryffindordemigod
Summary: When lord Voldemort, Gaia and president snow agree to join forces to defeat the world in battle, 13 demigods, three wizards and three tributes must also join forces if they are to defeat them. Will they succeed? ***DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ HEROES OF OLYMPUS!*** PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER, AND HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER!


**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic, so please don't go too hard on me, because I'm new at this, okay! Contructive critisim is always welcome! Thanks. **

Chapter 1 : The letter

**Chiron**

Ever since the gods swore their oath to claim their children, the camp fire had always been a very eventful one. Every night, we got new demigod who look terrified when their godly parents emblem floated above their heads. Tonight's camp fire was no different; we had three children claimed tonight. Phoebe Jones, daughter of Hecate, Aluma Sharpe, daughter of Demeter, and Tyler Layne, son of Dionysus.

So, after yet again another round of claiming, roasted marshmallows and the camp sing-along, led by Will Solace, son of Apollo, I was tired out. I walked, or galloped, back to the big house.

The moment that I entered, I knew something was wrong. My good friend, Rosemary, a tree spirit, approached me looking very nervous indeed. This was not like her at all.

"What is wrong, Rosemary?" I asked my voice full of concern. Why was she scared of me all of a sudden? I hadn't done anything to scare her. That's when I noticed two sheets of paper in her hand. She extended them towards me, her hand shaking.

"You….You better read this sir," She whispered, "I think…..I think…you'll want to read it immediately."

"You've opened my letter?" I asked in my deep voice, this seemed to scare her, which I hadn't intended to do.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to! I had a feeling it was something bad! And…now…I was right…another one! After the one we just had…so many more deaths! And..oh!" Rosemary ran out of the room crying.

"Rosemary!" I called. I wanted to tell her that I hadn't meant to scare her. But I guess it was way too late now. I looked down at the letter, and I recognised the careful handwriting. I filled with panic.

"Please…no….anything but what I think it is….." I prayed to the god's before reading the letter. Unfortunately, the gods didn't answer my prayers.

_Dear Chiron, _

_Overheard Prophecy. Not good. Must start as soon as possible. _

_I wont tell you in this letter exactly what it said. Will arrange a time and place later so I can tell you in person. I don't like where this is going. _

_Okay, so here are the basic facts of the prophecy. _

_13 demigods must go on the quest._

_Each demigod must be a daughter or son from each Olympian except Hera, who must be replaced by a daughter of Hecate. _

_You must write down the names on the scroll attached, which is kind of like a binding contract, basically. _

_The demigods will travel east to find three wizards who the demigods must try to persuade to make them spill out how to kill the dark wizard. _

_(The dark wizard, Gaia, and a mortal dude is joining forces to rule the entire world, sorry if I left that part out!) _

_Then they must travel west to find three mortals, who they must help if they are to defeat the mortal dude before he helps Gaia and the evil wizard guy. _

_They will fight their best against the enemy. The longer the war lasts, the stronger the enemy will become. _

_So yeah, basically, that's the quest. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The prophecy says that each one will face hard challenges on the way, and some will end in death, (but I think it is best not to tell them that part)_

_Iris message me so we can meet up in person. _

_Good luck! _

_Me ;) _

"By Hades!" I exclaimed. "Alice!" A satyr trotted over. "Tell the head counsellors of all the cabins that there is an emergency council meeting here in the big house." Alice nodded and trotted off, as fast as her goat legs could carry her.

"Another quest. Another war." I muttered to myself, as I prepared myself for the council meeting….

_**So, what do you think? Should I drop it? Or carry it on?**_

_**Remember, this is my first ever fan fiction so please don't put really mean comments! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**GryffindorDemigod **_


End file.
